Touch
by Shin-kai Syndrome
Summary: Having a certain phantom player sleeping closely beside Kagami turn out to irritate a certain part of his body. But eventually, the tiger found his own peace with the phantom player beside him...( I suck in summary ) Well, basically it's a fluffy story


**Yes… I know I have stupid exams by Tuesday but hell I can't stop myself from writing after watching the first episode! So this is the result of me burning midnight oil writing fanfiction. Sorry that it is random and you can find grammar mistakes everywhere… And also the fact that it's short. I promise to write a longer continuous chapter… when my 3-weeks-duration exam end.  
Usual warning: this fanfic contains BL and KagaKuro. Please do not read if you don't like yaoi  
And the usual disclaimer: If I actually own Kuroko no basuke, it won't even be Kuroko no basuke anymore… I might probably call it 'Yaoi no Basuke'… (…)**

**Anyway, Please enjoy~**

* * *

**TOUCH**

"… your face is very red, Kagami-kun."

'_baka. Don't fucking state the obvious!' _I shout in my mind as I continue to ignore him, by shutting my eyes. Very tight. I'm sure he sense the tension building in me… god! This is embarrassing! now, maybe I should try to think something like sparkling unicorns or the annoying grey cat that shit rainbows…

But my mind just get off a certain image.  
Very suggestive image of my basketball partner… thanks to the situation I'm in, this moment.

When I try open my eyes few moment later, I see Kuroko, his eyes blinking in the night, shone by the street light that light in through the window. He look at me with his usual stoic expression. "kagami-kun, you should go to sleep."

I almost face-palm myself.

"Just how am I going to sleep in this situation?!" I exclaimed.

Kuroko look slightly confuse about why I couldn't sleep… gosh. They say I'm air-head and dense. But this guy is even worse.

"Why not, Kagami-kun?"

His eyes, such innocent baby blue eyes seem to bore into my soul, making my face flush more at him..

".. it's.. you are very close beside me."  
He shrug his shoulder a little, like he couldn't do much about that.  
" Kagami-kun don't have extra futon, so we had to share this bed. Please try to ignore my existence like how you always do before you freak out."  
"Then can't I sleep at the floor?"  
"You're injured."  
"What 'bout you?"  
"I dislike sleeping on hard surface."  
"Then why don't you just go back. I already insist that I'm FINE."  
"Riko-san insist that I had to watch over you so that you won't act mindlessly…"  
"I won't pick up a fight at this hour, just leave…" or at least don't sleep on the same bed with me!  
I almost cried out. I only have a single size bed, which is just the right size for me and me alone. With Kuroko squeeze in, both of us had to sleep quite close to each other… and I had a bad feeling that my southern region is going to tense more in this awkward position.

Kuroko, still the expressionless face, looks like he is sighing.  
"It's Kagami-kun's fault to act hero…"

Now that my immature acts brought me into this situation, I learn to feel regret… only a little.  
Remind you. Only a little.  
Yesterday afternoon had been normal… Until I spotted some useless guys threatening two middle school students at a back street basketball court which I happen to walk by, since it's a short cut to a music store I always visited. The thing is, those fucking barbarians were taking advantage of the two students and I just can't walk off like that! So… I beat the crap out of them and earn myself a few bruise. But that's not the real problem. It all started in this evening, when the same group of guys stop my path at the same place, but with at least 10 more yakuzas…

So, obviously I'm not the action movies protagonist that can fight 10++ men.  
The good thing is, today happen to be one of those days when Kuroko would follow me home to give me weekly tuition, and those guys totally ignore his existence and make him invisible. Kuroko, like always, use his mis-direction and manage to get away to get help, and ran into our Seirin team (since our school is only a few meters away) which turn out into our senpais join in the fight with me until Riko and the basketball club kouhais get the police and citizens help….

So, with the bruises yesterday not heal while I added more injuries, and with the yakuza throwing words that they'll come back for me before running away, Riko was really worry (she fucking hit me more on my head and yell at me until my ears are throbbing with pain!) and had Kuroko to stay with me since he is the only one that have parents that don't mind him suddenly plan for sleep-over at other people house… Hell, his parents rarely even stay in Japan.

I was engross in my flashback for a moment that I forgot Kuroko's closely beside me until he shifted a little and accidentally hit my abdomen… which is a part of the place that sustain injuries. I yelp at the sudden pain and mutter a few curse towards those bastards that gang me up.

Kuroko look concern for a moment, looking at my eye brow narrowed in pain.  
"Are you fine, Kagami-kun?"  
Is it me or I sense a tint of guilt in his voice?  
"yeah… more or … less…"  
Even if I say that, getting a few hits on your abdomen by a metal pipe isn't 'fine' at all.  
God, it's been some time since I get into fights.  
"Than please sleep. If it's uncomfortable please tell me. I would do my best to make more space for you…"  
"No… I mean… it's fine."  
Even if Kuroko try to make some space, there isn't much space for him to make anyway…

After what seems like eternity, Kuroko drift to sleep while I am wide awake thanks to my over-self-conscious that make me stay up on guard… Fuck myself. I really had to stay on-guard so that Kuroko won't notice or accidentally found out my growing-certain-area. I already decide that I shall spent this night like a midnight owl, open my eyes wide… Looking at Kuroko sleeping.  
My gaze soften just by looking him. He still look expressionless even when he's asleep.. but there's a tint of something else.… Something serene, calm, angel-like… hell, can guys even look adorable and docile? Cause that's what I would use to describe him now! His pale skin seems to glow in the night. Not as in glow-in-dark type of glow, but he looks like he is bath in moonlight and some angel sprinkle star dust over his existence at night. He is clearly visible, very close to me, a sleeping angel without guard…

I feel like I want to touch him.

Before you jump to conclusion, I'm not a pervert! (unlike a certain tan-ace with his 'Mai-chan'.)

Using my index fingers, I softly tip-touch some strand of his baby blue hair… they are so smooth, like strands of silk was use to make his hair. Kuroko continue to sleep as I slowly play his hair between my index and thumb. Brushing them between two fingers, it's strange that I could find some sort of comfort just like this. I twist them a little, and the strands of hair proudly curl up after I play with them… I remember Kuroko has really bad bed hair right? Guess he would give me a hard jab on my side waist if he know I contribute to part of his 'bird nest' tomorrow…

But, judging by how deep he is dreaming now, he won't know if I didn't tell.

I smile at that thought.

'_Now I feel like messing his hair more…' _I think, but my hand still stay at the same place, playing the same strands of hair. Engross in the soft motion of touching, I actually felt my southern region relax, and my eyes are getting heavier and heavier…

I should suggest to therapists about this. This maybe a remedy to insomnia…

I tilt my head closer to Kuroko, and plant a kiss on his hair.

"_Mm…Good night, Kuroko." _I whisper in English.

And I found myself drown in a warm feeling… and sleep.

…

"Oyasumi, Kagami-kun."

A small smile adorn the face of the phantom player, watching a certain tiger asleep…

* * *

**Originally I was planning to write a more matured theme on this fanfic, but it end up fluffy…  
So… I'm considering if I should really write a little lemon or let it stay as a sweet fluff?**

**Oh, and any other suggested pairings?**

**R n R, thank you~**


End file.
